Give Her Eternity
by Jessi-Bess
Summary: Eric Northman is faced to make a drastic decision in Sookie's last moments.
1. Chapter 1

Niall Brigant and Bill Compton both stared at the motionless body lying on the floor. Bill was recently bitten and sliced with silver but the worst was about to come. With all his strength he carried Sookie and suddenly blood tears were running down his cheeks. "We're too late." Bill whispered sadly. Niall looked at his great-granddaughter who limped in the vampire's arms. He put his hand on Bill's shoulder to teleport to Sookie's house but before he did he looked over his shoulder. The faeries are just pieces of flesh on the blood stained floor now he thought. There will be a terrible war soon but all he wanted right now was to keep his great granddaughter safe and alive. And in a second they were gone.

…...

"How is she?" Eric asked anxiously after Dr. Ludwig assessed Sookie. He stood watching his lover while Dr. Ludwig was about to finish. She was recently washed and bandaged but she still had bruises and marks all over her. He would have killed those fucking fairies himself if he could have. He held his anger back with great effort and tried to sense Sookie. _Nothing…_

"She won't make it. There's nothing I can do." Dr. Ludwig shook her head and closed her eyes.

The news hit him like he was staked in the heart. Desperation, anger, depression took over as Eric pleaded. "There must be something! Please! I cannot lose her…" There was so much emotion his voice shook.

"I told you, Vampire! I can't. She is…dying." Eric wanted to kill that damn doctor but that wouldn't help anything instead he knelt down and cried. Dr. Ludwig left the room sullenly just as Pam entered.

Pam immediately stopped when she saw Eric crying and kneeling on the floor caressing Sookie's face. She was clean and bandaged but she looked like hell. "Master…" she whispered but her voice broke as she felt her tears run down her cheeks. She could feel her Maker's heartbreak and helplessness. The only person he has ever truly loved was now fading away fast and there was nothing he could ever do about it…unless. Pam shouted excitedly. "Master! You can save her! She still has that spark!" But Eric didn't move. He was still crying as if Pam was never there. "Master! Please…You cannot let her die! You can turn her!" She cried out once more but this time she was determined not to let her Maker's only happiness die. She would do anything for him.

"I cannot…" Eric whispered weakly.

"What…what do you mean?"

"I…promised her."

"BULLSHIT! Eric, this is Sookie we are talking about…your Lover…your blood-bonded…your…love."

"I know that!" Eric stood up in vampire speed and roared. "But I can't! She will never forgive me and despise me for an eternity! There is NOTHING I can do. Do you understand?"

Pam always understood Eric's frustration and he sometimes took it out on her but not this one. He couldn't care less about promises especially to humans. Why now? "What the FUCK Eric?" He stared at her for a while before turning around to Sookie. How could he just give up? Pam suddenly knew just what to do. "If you won't…I will." She walked towards Sookie but Eric threw her across the room.

"Don't touch her." Eric hissed and flashed his fangs at her. "As your maker, I command you never to turn my Sookie! She is mine."

"Not for long. She'll be gone in what…2 minutes? And then…you'll have nothing Eric. How does it feel to let your love slip away knowing you could have done something to save her?" Pam spat back but Eric didn't respond. "You could have given her eternity. You could have had eternity with her." Pam was disgusted at how her Maker was acting. He has gotten soft and almost…dare she say it? Human.

Eric stared at Sookie for a long time and cried once more. He begged the gods over and over again for his lover until he thought he was talking to himself. How he wished to see her smile…that giggle…those eyes that shone with warmth and tenderness…once more. There were so many things he wanted to say. It was unjust, it was too soon. She was still too young and she had dreams. Eric knew at that moment that he would have done everything for that to come true. He held her hand tightly which was still warm. He brushed some of Sookie's hair off her beautiful face and kissed her cheek. "I will always love you. Goodbye my Lover."

Niall Brigant and Bill Compton both stared at the motionless body lying on the floor. Bill was recently bitten and sliced with silver but the worst was about to come. With all his strength he carried Sookie and suddenly blood tears were running down his cheeks. "We're too late." Bill whispered sadly. Niall looked at his great-granddaughter who limped in the vampire's arms. He put his hand on Bill's shoulder to teleport to Sookie's house but before he did he looked over his shoulder. The faeries are just pieces of flesh on the blood stained floor now he thought. There will be a terrible war soon but all he wanted right now was to keep his great granddaughter safe and alive. And in a second they were gone.

…...

"How is she?" Eric asked anxiously after Dr. Ludwig assessed Sookie. He stood watching his lover while Dr. Ludwig was about to finish. She was recently washed and bandaged but she still had bruises and marks all over her. He would have killed those fucking fairies himself if he could have. He held his anger back with great effort and tried to sense Sookie. _Nothing…_

"She won't make it. There's nothing I can do." Dr. Ludwig shook her head and closed her eyes.

The news hit him like he was staked in the heart. Desperation, anger, depression took over as Eric pleaded. "There must be something! Please! I cannot lose her…" There was so much emotion his voice shook.

"I told you, Vampire! I can't. She is…dying." Eric wanted to kill that damn doctor but that wouldn't help anything instead he knelt down and cried. Dr. Ludwig left the room sullenly just as Pam entered.

Pam immediately stopped when she saw Eric crying and kneeling on the floor caressing Sookie's face. She was clean and bandaged but she looked like hell. "Master…" she whispered but her voice broke as she felt her tears run down her cheeks. She could feel her Maker's heartbreak and helplessness. The only person he has ever truly loved was now fading away fast and there was nothing he could ever do about it…unless. Pam shouted excitedly. "Master! You can save her! She still has that spark!" But Eric didn't move. He was still crying as if Pam was never there. "Master! Please…You cannot let her die! You can turn her!" She cried out once more but this time she was determined not to let her Maker's only happiness die. She would do anything for him.

"I cannot…" Eric whispered weakly.

"What…what do you mean?"

"I…promised her."

"BULLSHIT! Eric, this is Sookie we are talking about…your Lover…your blood-bonded…your…love."

"I know that!" Eric stood up in vampire speed and roared. "But I can't! She will never forgive me and despise me for an eternity! There is NOTHING I can do. Do you understand?"

Pam always understood Eric's frustration and he sometimes took it out on her but not this one. He couldn't care less about promises especially to humans. Why now? "What the FUCK Eric?" He stared at her for a while before turning around to Sookie. How could he just give up? Pam suddenly knew just what to do. "If you won't…I will." She walked towards Sookie but Eric threw her across the room.

"Don't touch her." Eric hissed and flashed his fangs at her. "As your maker, I command you never to turn my Sookie! She is mine."

"Not for long. She'll be gone in what…2 minutes? And then…you'll have nothing Eric. How does it feel to let your love slip away knowing you could have done something to save her?" Pam spat back but Eric didn't respond. "You could have given her eternity. You could have had eternity with her." Pam was disgusted at how her Maker was acting. He has gotten soft and almost…dare she say it? Human.

Eric stared at Sookie for a long time and cried once more. He begged the gods over and over again for his lover until he thought he was talking to himself. How he wished to see her smile…that giggle…those eyes that shone with warmth and tenderness…once more. There were so many things he wanted to say. It was unjust, it was too soon. She was still too young and she had dreams. Eric knew at that moment that he would have done everything for that to come true. He held her hand tightly which was still warm. He brushed some of Sookie's hair off her beautiful face and kissed her cheek. "I will always love you. Goodbye my Lover."

Niall Brigant and Bill Compton both stared at the motionless body lying on the floor. Bill was recently bitten and sliced with silver but the worst was about to come. With all his strength he carried Sookie and suddenly blood tears were running down his cheeks. "We're too late." Bill whispered sadly. Niall looked at his great-granddaughter who limped in the vampire's arms. He put his hand on Bill's shoulder to teleport to Sookie's house but before he did he looked over his shoulder. The faeries are just pieces of flesh on the blood stained floor now he thought. There will be a terrible war soon but all he wanted right now was to keep his great granddaughter safe and alive. And in a second they were gone.

…...

"How is she?" Eric asked anxiously after Dr. Ludwig assessed Sookie. He stood watching his lover while Dr. Ludwig was about to finish. She was recently washed and bandaged but she still had bruises and marks all over her. He would have killed those fucking fairies himself if he could have. He held his anger back with great effort and tried to sense Sookie. _Nothing…_

"She won't make it. There's nothing I can do." Dr. Ludwig shook her head and closed her eyes.

The news hit him like he was staked in the heart. Desperation, anger, depression took over as Eric pleaded. "There must be something! Please! I cannot lose her…" There was so much emotion his voice shook.

"I told you, Vampire! I can't. She is…dying." Eric wanted to kill that damn doctor but that wouldn't help anything instead he knelt down and cried. Dr. Ludwig left the room sullenly just as Pam entered.

Pam immediately stopped when she saw Eric crying and kneeling on the floor caressing Sookie's face. She was clean and bandaged but she looked like hell. "Master…" she whispered but her voice broke as she felt her tears run down her cheeks. She could feel her Maker's heartbreak and helplessness. The only person he has ever truly loved was now fading away fast and there was nothing he could ever do about it…unless. Pam shouted excitedly. "Master! You can save her! She still has that spark!" But Eric didn't move. He was still crying as if Pam was never there. "Master! Please…You cannot let her die! You can turn her!" She cried out once more but this time she was determined not to let her Maker's only happiness die. She would do anything for him.

"I cannot…" Eric whispered weakly.

"What…what do you mean?"

"I…promised her."

"BULLSHIT! Eric, this is Sookie we are talking about…your Lover…your blood-bonded…your…love."

"I know that!" Eric stood up in vampire speed and roared. "But I can't! She will never forgive me and despise me for an eternity! There is NOTHING I can do. Do you understand?"

Pam always understood Eric's frustration and he sometimes took it out on her but not this one. He couldn't care less about promises especially to humans. Why now? "What the FUCK Eric?" He stared at her for a while before turning around to Sookie. How could he just give up? Pam suddenly knew just what to do. "If you won't…I will." She walked towards Sookie but Eric threw her across the room.

"Don't touch her." Eric hissed and flashed his fangs at her. "As your maker, I command you never to turn my Sookie! She is mine."

"Not for long. She'll be gone in what…2 minutes? And then…you'll have nothing Eric. How does it feel to let your love slip away knowing you could have done something to save her?" Pam spat back but Eric didn't respond. "You could have given her eternity. You could have had eternity with her." Pam was disgusted at how her Maker was acting. He has gotten soft and almost…dare she say it? Human.

Eric stared at Sookie for a long time and cried once more. He begged the gods over and over again for his lover until he thought he was talking to himself. How he wished to see her smile…that giggle…those eyes that shone with warmth and tenderness…once more. There were so many things he wanted to say. It was unjust, it was too soon. She was still too young and she had dreams. Eric knew at that moment that he would have done everything for that to come true. He held her hand tightly which was still warm. He brushed some of Sookie's hair off her beautiful face and kissed her cheek. "I will always love you. Goodbye my Lover."

**Three days later, Sookie Stackhouse woke up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we start, I'd like to thank my new awesome Beta, Breathesgirl.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed. I love you guys. :)**

**Anyway, I decided to change Chapter Two, since I felt like it didn't really show the real transition of a vampire.**

**So, this is a very different version of Chapter Two. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p>Eric slowly opened his eyes and felt the wave of dread wash over him. It was the third and final day of Sookie's transition. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. He had never been this nervous before. If his heart were still beating, it would have stopped by now.<p>

Checking his watch he saw that he had at least an hour until she woke up.

Right now they were underground in a coffin in the cemetery near Sookie's house. They were facing each other with Sookie's head and hands resting softly against his chest while his arms were wrapped around her protectively. He sighed and held her closer to him, probably for the last time.

He was sniffing her golden hair, which was brighter than before, when he sensed something was very off. Sniffing again, he smelled that very same euphoric scent that was partly fae and was very Sookie. Eric groaned and fought every urge to bite her.

When a human transitions to a vampire almost everything changes about them, even their scent, so how could it be that Sookie still smelled like her part fae, part human self?

He hadn't had any information about fae turning into vampires. He asked all his investigators and his child, Pam, to read every book and ask every vampire they knew if they knew anything about faeries turning into vamps. So far nothing had been helpful which only meant that whatever might happen tonight would be a surprise.

He didn't like it. Everything he had done in the past had a plan and he would always be prepared for anything. Anything. That is until he met Sookie Stackhouse.

The moment he saw her, standing in a sea of vermin, wearing that delectable white dress that hugged every delicious curve of her body, he was entranced by her, Bill Compton be damned.

Every plan he had to have her was always futile, she was unpredictable. When he thought he had her, she would always push him away. No woman had ever refused him when he seduced them and he had never put so much effort into doing so, until her.

Who knew that all it would take for her to yield to him was for her to see the vulnerable side of him, the other Eric. He smiled wistfully at the memory.

It was the rush of his emotions that pushed him to 'just go with the flow', as humans say, but it wasn't what he was used to. It was his love for her that pushed him to save her. _Keep telling yourself that Northman, it might help you rest in the morning._

He knew he acted for selfish reasons. There was no doubt Sookie would hate this. She would despise him and probably kill herself after killing him. It…scared him.

Her change could not be reversed. He did not have the heart to let her die, it was the same as murder. He was determined to let her see the good side of becoming a vampire: the endless possibilities of traveling, seeing the world like she always wanted, meeting the people she always gushed about and so much more, even if it meant Sookie doing all these things without him.

He had to be sure to let her see this before she chose to leave him.

Closing his eyes once again, he felt a single tear fall on his cheek before going into downtime, playing all the memories he had with Sookie.

He felt her move in his arms and heard the growl that erupted from her throat before she was on top of him.

"Sookie!" He commanded her attention after he had his hand on her throat to stop whatever she was planning on doing. She moved her hands to grab him but he was older, stronger and faster. In a flash, he pinned her underneath him and held both of her wrists above her head.

Luckily he got a coffin that was larger than most. It could fit two people, even then they were still in a very tight space. Sookie needed blood, fast. Without thinking about it he placed his wrist in front of her mouth. She bit savagely and growled happily.

Eric watched her drink his blood in awe. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. He couldn't will his erection away no matter how much he tried. Not now, Northman!

The scent of her arousal wasn't helping either.

He took a deep breath and steadied himself. Sookie needed emotional stability right now, not a quick fuck in a coffin, no matter how turned on he was.

Sookie started rubbing her hips against his and Eric felt his restraint slowly crack. He groaned and she smiled devilishly at his reaction. A different kind of hunger overpowered her and Sookie bit his wrist again when his wound healed then continued to suck hard.

He jerked his wrist away and she snarled at him. A few drops had fallen on her cheeks and mouth and Eric bent his head low to lick it all off leisurely.

"Sookie? Are you there?" His voice was low and husky. Every part of him was vibrating with tension. She replied by trying to bite his cheek for more blood. "I'm guessing that's a 'no' then?"

She was whimpering now.

_Damn it Sookie!_

She pushed her chest against him and wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to get as much friction as she could. Sookie definitely was not making it easy on him. He took a deep breath and tried his best to not give in to her. Now is not the time, Northman…now is not the—

"Eric…please.." He opened his eyes and locked eyes with her. In a split second he saw his Sookie. "…please!" She half screamed, half moaned.

_Fuck it._

Eric kissed her fiercely while still holding her wrists above her head. He let one hand trail over her curves and palmed her delicious ass toward his hardness. She moaned at the friction he caused and bit his bottom lip.

_Stop!_

The rational part of Eric yelled for him to stop but Sookie felt so right. She moaned and started kissing his neck. He lost control for a fraction of a second and Sookie took that started kissing his neck. He lost control for a fraction of a second and Sookie took that opportunity to free her hands and ripped Eric's shirt in half.

He lifted Sookie's dress above her stomach and cupped her sex. Eric groaned when he felt how wet she was.

_She needs help, not a quick fuck._

He cleared his head and slipped two fingers into her. Sookie threw her head back and whimpered. She in turn rubbed Eric through his jeans and was about to rip them off when…

_This is about her and her needs…this is not about your dick._

Eric grabbed both of Sookie's wrists and lifted them above her head once again. She growled in irritation and screamed.

He had never felt so out of control. He should have stopped right then and there but for the undead life of him he could not get hold of himself. The last time he felt this conflicted and had so much difficulty controlling himself was when he was just a new born vampire.

Eric shook his head. This was vampire Sookie: she needed release in order to fill her hunger and to stop squirming beneath him which wasn't helping him maintain his focus.

He continued to pleasure her using his fingers. When she had her release she gave out a very 'vampiric' roar.

Slowly, Eric watched in complete awe as she began to look like her old self.

The only problem was the flash of pure white hot rage he felt through their bond.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you guys like it? *Fingers crossed*<strong>


End file.
